Honest Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch pretends to be rude and immature to hide his sad feelings. However C. C. is determined to find out his secrets.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge returned home after having a rough day. Lelouch was dealing with a lot of upsetting emotions, but he tried to hide he felt by acting like a bragging doofus. He pranced around the living room while saying, "Hi C. C."

C. C. knew Lelouch better than any of his family or friends did so she knew that he was hiding something. She asked, "What's going on Lelouch?"

Lelouch answered, "Nothing too peculiar. Prince Schneizel's team has been driving me crazy, but it's not that big of a problem. I'm the most heroic and coolest enemy that Britannia has ever dealt with so I'll totally be the big winner." Lelouch accidentally knocked a lamp to the ground while dancing. The lamp fell to the ground. Lelouch picked up the lamp and threw it out the window.

One of Lelouch's neighbors found the lamp and said, "Lamp shopping's become a lot easier to do than it was when I was a kid."

Lelouch tried to get C. C. to not question him so he tried to do more slapstick antics to distract her. C. C. gently grabbed Lelouch and had him sit on the couch. She said, Lelouch, I want to help you so inform me of how you feel."

Lelouch replied, "I can't do that."

C. C. asked, "Why not?"

Lelouch answered, "Um, I'm out of control." Lelouch tried doing a crazy dancing routine around the living room. He knocked dozens of comic books and magazines to the ground. Of course he slipped a bunch of times. He did an immature laugh.

C. C. was getting tired of Lelouch not being honest about his feelings. She said, "Either tell me what's going on or go to bed."

Lelouch went to his bedroom and got on his black pajama pants and t-shirt. Afterwards he went to the bathroom and purposely threw his toothbrush and toothpaste bottle out the window. He went to the living room and said, "Goodnight C. C."

C. C. responded, "Please tell me what's going on Lelouch. I want to make you happy."

Lelouch said, "Um, I'm super happy." He tap danced to his bedroom.

C. C. went to her bedroom and got on her white pajama shorts and shirt. She tried to lay down, but she was too distracted by her desire to help Lelouch. She decided to dind out if Lelouch was asleep. She gently left her bedroom and opened Lelouch's bedroom door. She looked at Lelouch and saw that his eyes were open. She turned on one of the nightlights.

Lelouch loudly yawned to trick C. C. into thinking she woke him up. He said, "I'm trying to sleep."

C. C. replied, "Yeah right. I know that you're hiding stuff from me."

Lelouch said, "I hide stuff from people all the time."

C. C. responded, "But you're the person I love and trust the most."

Lelouch said, "I feel the same way about you, but I'm not hiding anything that important."

C. C. sat down on Lelouch's bed and said, "I won't leave, until you tell me how you feel."

Lelouch replied, "Don't make me kick you out of my room. I'm pretty rude when I'm tired."

C. C. smiled and said, "You wouldn't do that to me. You care about me too much." Lelouch tried to push C. C. away, but he ended up giving her a pat on the back. C. C. sarcastically said, "How harsh."

Lelouch said, "I'm only hiding small stuff. I tell you all the important stuff. Please let me sleep."

C. C. replied, "I know how to get you to reveal everything."

Lelouch confidently said, "There's nothing that could make me do that. I'm the prince of secrets."

C. C. replied, "I can take your geass away and use it to force you to reveal your secrets."

Lelouch proudly said, "You won't do that. You like me to too much to invade on my personal secrets."

C. C. responded, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm a very sneaky person." She used her power to transport Lelouch's geass to herself. She used her geass on Lelouch and said, "Tonight you're going to answer every question that I have."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

C. C. asked, "What happened today?"

Lelouch answered, "Prince Schneizel won the battle that the Black Knights and I had with him today. None of my teammates got badly hurt, but a majority of our equipment got damaged."

C. C. asked, "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

Lelouch said, "I like avoiding topics like that."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "I don't wanna see you look at me with a concerned look on your face. I wanna see your cute smile."

C. C. blushed and asked, "Why do you dance around like a goofball so much?"

Lelouch tried to resist answering, but the power of the geass forced him to be honest. He said, "It's a pathetic attempt by me to make you think I'm a fun loving, but out of control weirdo."

C. C. laid down and started yawning. Lelouch said, "If you stopped asking me questions you could get some sleep."

C. C. responded, "No."

Lelouch angrily asked, "What else do you want to ask me?"

C. C. asked, "Why are you so scared to tell me how you feel?"

Lelouch answered, "Because I feel sad."

C. C. replied, "Tell me about it."

Lelouch tried shaking his head up and down to make keep himself from talking, but it was a foolish attempt to fight his feelings. He said, "I'm sad, because I feel like everybody's against me except for you. My dad is Britannia's evil leader, my siblings are corrupt followers of his plan, and my best friend became a hypocritical scoundrel. Even the Black Knights would probably leave me if they knew who I really was."

C. C. responded, "But they're your team."

Lelouch said, "But they're against Britannia and I'm technically Britannian. They don't truly care about me. My family, my teammates, and my old friends all think of me as nothing worth caring about. I guess that's why I get for having Zero as my alternative name." Lelouch started crying.

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "I care about you. I'm with you forever. Considering that I'm immortal you have nothing to fear. Plus there are other people that won't betray you. Nunnally, Sayoko, and Jeremiah will always be there for you too."

Lelouch replied, "Before you go back to investigating me I have a question for you."

C. C. responded, "I'll allow you to ask it."

Lelouch asked, "Do you actually care about me or are you just interested in me fulfilling your contract?"

C. C. answered, "I gave up on wanting the contract."

Lelouch asked, "You did? What changed your mind?"

C. C. answered, "You did. As cynical as you pretend to be you inspired me to want to go on with my life. I've been alive for hundreds of years and during that time you're the only one who's truly supported me and loved me. Perhaps you and I are very similar." Lelouch still had tears so C. C. wiped of the tears off of his face and kissed him.

Lelouch had a small smile on his face. He said, "Thank you."

C. C. gently responded "I love you."

Lelouch was a little nervous to speak, but he said, "I love you too."

C. C. said, "Now we need to get back to me asking you questions."

Lelouch tried to return to his more immature personality while asking, "Do you really have to? Can't we throw our feelings out the window and dance our brains to dreamland?"

C. C. shook her head and asked, "How much do you love me?"

Lelouch's shyness was trying to keep him from speaking, but the geass forced his mouth to speak. He said, "I've had small crushes on other girls in the past, but you're the only person that I've ever truly been in love with. There's nobody I care about for more than you."

C. C. cried tears of happiness and said, "It was a beautiful experience to hear you say that."

Lelouch smirked and said, "I didn't know you were so sentimental. If I ever wrote you a love poem you would probably destroy the paper with your happy tears."

C. C. asked, "After you defeat your enemies and save Japan will you stay with me?"

Lelouch answered, "Of course. If I didn't have you I wouldn't have much of a future. Nunnally will be an adult in a few years and likely will move on with her life and Sayoko and orange boy are more like an office staff than family. You're the only person I know who wouldn't leave me."

C. C. was deeply moved by Lelouch's words. She felt a little bad for using Lelouch's geass to admit such personal feelings, but she felt that she had to know what Lelouch thought of her. She asked, "Do you wanna be with me forever?"

Lelouch said, "Yes."

C. C. asked, "Have you ever thought about proposing to me?"

Lelouch tried to punch himself to keep himself from speaking, but it was too hard for him to fight the geass' power. He said, "I was thinking about us getting engaged after my mission of stopping Britannia is complete, but I wouldn't actually do it because I'm too scared."

C. C. replied, "Very compelling answers my love."

Lelouch said, "Please stop asking me questions and give me my geass back."

C. C. responded, "Okay." She transported the geass back to Lelouch.

Lelouch angrily said, "That was a manipulative trick to get me to be honest."

C. C. smiled and said, "True, but now I know how you really feel about me and it makes me love you even more."

Lelouch sighed and said, "You made me reveal a lot of stuff I should of already have told you. I'm sorry for trying to hide my feelings from you." Lelouch held C. C.'s hand and said, "You're the best."

C. C. smirked and said, "It's about time you started being honest about that."

Lelouch said, "C. C., after I defeat the Britannian Empire I'll likely have to move. Will you keep being my roommate?"

C. C. smiled and replied, "Of course."

Lelouch blushed while thinking about something. C. C. said, "Whatever you're thinking better be said out loud."

Lelouch nervously asked, "If I finish my career as Zero and finally get the courage to propose to you what would you say?"

C. C. answered, "You better start ring shopping."

Lelouch nervously said, "I wasn't proposing to you for real. It was a hypothetical question."

C. C. smirked and said, "If money's what you're worried about I'll pay for my ring."

Lelouch smirked back and said, "That means you wanna marry me. It seems like your deepest secrets have been revealed tonight too."

C. C. replied, "Fair enough. Should I start wedding dress shopping tomorrow?"

Lelouch angrily said, "C. C.!"

C. C. laughed and asked, "What's the problem?"

Lelouch said, "I'm not ready to get married so stop joking about it."

C. C. replied, "You want to marry me."

Lelouch blushed and said, "You have no way of knowing that."

C. C. replied, "You just proposed to me."

Lelouch angrily blushed and said, "I told you it was a hypothetical question."

C. C. replied, "My answer is yes. We'll talk about the wedding details in the morning." The thought of being engaged to Lelouch made C. C. feel like she was in a dream. She closed her eyes and started having happy visions of the future.

Lelouch said, "Please stay awake for a few more minutes C. C. I don't know if you're serious about the proposal or if you're messing with me." He tried to wake her up, but she kept her eyes closed. Lelouch turned off the nightlight and laid down. He whispered, "Me and C. C. getting engaged? A scary thought, but exciting too." C. C. secretly overheard Lelouch and used a blanket to hide her smile. Her plan worked a lot better than she expected it to.


End file.
